1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector with improved notch structure so as to form a large receiving cavity and a small receiving cavity arranged side by side.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, Personal Computers (PCs) are used of a variety of techniques for providing input and output. Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer telephony interface, consumer and productivity applications. The design of USB is standardized by the USB Implementers Forum (USB-IF), an industry standard body incorporating leading companies from the computer and electronic industries. USB can be used to connect peripherals such as mouse devices, keyboards, PDAs, gamepads and joysticks, scanners, digital cameras, printers, external storages, networking components, etc. For many devices such as scanners and digital cameras, USB has become the standard connection solution. Further, with the trend of miniaturization, micro USB connectors have been popular. However, the conventional micro USB connectors can not meet higher and higher data transmission demand. As a result, a new kind of connector extending from the micro USB connector for high data transmitting efficiency is desired.